


Happenstance

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles should probably pay attention to where he's going, or maybe it's a good thing that he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From my buddy, [BookedEquestrian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian).  
> AU-Everyone goes to a Juilliard type school. Stiles though he just flits from section to section, he likes being in the Drama and Music departments. Derek has been kind of a background player at the school till Stiles literally dances into his life and they're forced to do a play together.
> 
> This is probably the beginning of that story if it were to be written. More than likely won't be though.

"So, what do you think?" Stiles asked as he flounced down the long hallway with Scott. They were cutting through the Music building to get to the Arts building where they were meeting Allison and Isaac.

"I don’t think," Scott replied with a fond shake of his head. "Learning to dance won’t impress Lydia. Nothing short of solving those—those, what’re they called? The unsolvable math problems?"

"Millennium Prize Problems?" Stiles offered. Really, he didn’t know why he even bothered with trying to get into Lydia’s life. She already had a degree from MIT, which she had completed in a world record of a year and a semester. Now she was taking classical dance for funsies.

"Those." Scott pulled his bag further onto his shoulder. "Nothing short of solving one of those will get you on her radar."

"But I can try! Really! What about the waltz?" he asked, before he started to twirl with exaggerated movement, one arm out and the other curved around an invisible partner. Scott just rolled his eyes, but Stiles was already on a roll. "The tango?" He did a spastic movement that probably didn’t belong in any dance or should have been preformed by the human body. "The Cha Cha? Really, come on!" He swung his hips around. "Cha cha cha—oh!" He collided with a wall that put him on his ass.

Well, it actually wasn’t a wall, or well, a wall of bricks. It was a wall of muscle, and it was a he. A handsome he. The wall glared down at him with gorgeous hazel eyes with a ring of brown around the pupil. His bushy brows were pulled down, and his mouth was set in a line. A muscle ticked in his perfect jaw covered in stubble.

"Watch where you’re going," the handsome wall said, before he adjusted his violin case in his hand and stalked off.

Stiles watched him go. Mostly his sculpted ass. “Wow,” he murmured.

"Dude, was that Derek Hale?" Scott asked, offering a hand to help Stiles up. He accepted, though he continued looking after the beautiful creature he’d so gracefully slammed into. "Isn’t his uncle the Dean?"

"Dunno," Stiles breathed out.

"Come on, man. Let’s go. Allison and Isaac are waiting for us. If we’re lucky, maybe we’ll see Lydia around the campus." Scott started pulling him toward the doors.

"Lydia who?" Stiles sighed, his mind full of hot violin solos in the nude.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek didn’t want to be just a background violinist anymore. He wanted to be first chair, or at the very least second chair. His professor didn’t seem to have much faith in him. Derek had a suspicion that the man just thought Derek was at the school because his uncle was the Dean. That wasn’t true. Derek played the violin because he loved it and because it had been his mother’s passion.

That was why he was teaching himself how to play harder pieces. He was going to stun his professor and his ensemble with his own playing of Sarasate’s Carmen Fantasy, and he was going to get the recognition that he deserved.

He was partway through the opening, trying to concentrate, when he felt eyes on his back. His bow came of the strings with a screech, and he turned to look at the door, blinking at who he found there.

"Peter," he said, immediately wary of what his uncle wanted.

"Derek," Peter responded with a smile, and it was a little threatening. "You sounded pretty good there until you noticed I was here."

"How long have you been there?" Derek asked, narrowing his eyes.

Peter’s smile just widened, before he pushed off the door frame he was leaning on and stepped into the room. “So, you know that mentor program that the school suggests all senior students take part in?”

"I know that I want no part of it," Derek said, rubbing his thumb along one of his violin’s strings. "Why?"

"Well, I have a student that is very interested in being mentored in the violin—"

"No," Derek said immediately.

Peter sighed. “You’re so very anti-social. It’s bordering on sociopath behavior. Anyway, there are no other students available to mentor this student, so you’re it.”

"You can’t do that," Derek bit out.

"Can," Peter countered cheerfully. "And am." He looked to the door. "You can come in now, young man."

A student with a messy crop of brown hair poked his head in, looking at them, before he hurried in to Peter’s side. This was the guy that barreled into him when he was doing some bastardized version of the Cha Cha! Peter couldn’t be serious! 

"This is Mr Stilinski," Peter said, looking like he was going to put his hand on the guy’s shoulder but then thought better of it. 

"Stiles," the guy said immediately, rubbing at some actually kind of fetching moles on his cheek. "Call me Stiles."

"Stiles is interested in learning how to play."

"Very interested," Stiles said, nodding. "Very suddenly."

"Do show him the ropes, Derek," Peter said as he started toward the door. "Or, well, the stings. Whatever." He made a dismissive motion over his shoulder. "Have fun."

Derek dragged his eyes away from the retreating form of his uncle to glare at the guy in front of him, who was smiling too brightly for it to be comfortable. “You ever play an instrument before?”

"Nope, totally new at this," Stiles said like that was a good thing.

Narrowing his eyes, Derek looked down at Stiles’s hands. “You don’t even have a violin.”

“ _Very_ new at this.” Stiles chuckled, rubbing at his moles again.

When Derek realized he was wondering how many moles were on this guy’s body, he knew he was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booked asked for more, so I wrote more. xD

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts are open again! Feel free to hit me up at my [Tumblr.](http://jinglejinglesushiowl.tumblr.com/) Gen and porn prompts welcome!


End file.
